A Long Summer's Journey
by Teardrops of Sunshine
Summary: What happens when Iggy meets someone special? What happens when she's taken away? Fax. Iggy/OC. THIS STORY IS INDEFINITELY ABANDONED.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR. I own this story. I also don't own "super-dee-duper". Barney does.**

To say the least, life had gone somewhat downhill since the whole Itex explosion. The flock decided they wanted to find their parents. I was devastated, of course. But Iggy wanted to stay with me because his parents had ratted him out. Fang also wanted to stay with me, strong and valiant as ever (just kidding). He also decided that he liked life on the run better than family (freak). I think the real reason he wanted to stay is because he didn't want to leave me. Aww.

Well, I guess things are okay. We're still stopping at random places to camp out and stuff. I guess things really haven't changed much. But sometimes I'll just randomly burst into hysteric tears because I miss Nudge's rambling, Gazzy's bombs (not the fart kind), and Angel's mind control. Or even Total, I guess. But I'm starting to get over it. And besides, Fang always comforts me when I get upset, which I find nice.

Oh, and there's one other thing…I think I'm starting to like Fang. Not like the way I do now. I mean _like_ him. I'm not sure, though. He seems different around me, too. But that's not important.

What is important is that something huge happens to me in this story. To find out, you just have to keep going. It might not be so great at times, but hey. It's the life of a 98 human bird kid, what do you expect?

Well, I really don't have anything else to say, so let's get started…

**A/N: I know. So short it's painful. Oh well. Whatever. So, review I guess…even though there really isn't anything to review on. We'll see if this goes anywhere. I doubt it will, but might as well give it a try. )**

**BTW: I recommend these stories:**

**-A Little Place Called Home by Myrah**

** Oh. Em. Gee!!! This story is the best. I Luvved it with a capital L!**

**-A Little Person Called God by Myrah**

** Also extremely good! I really love Iggy, so the part with him in it is awesome!**

**-The Prank Wars by EdwardAddict**

_** So**_** hilarious! My friends and I were **_**cracking up**_

**If you haven't read these yet, you so have to. I'm serious. They're the best.**


	2. Flying

**A/N: Well, here…Chapter 1. It's not that great, but I felt like writing a story, so here it is. By the way, **_**italics and underline**_** is the Voice. Just **_**italics**_** is someone thinking. (Not necessarily Max.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR. I do own this story.**

Sometimes I like to fly for no reason, just go around in circles. Now was one of those times. I had wandered off and just…gone into a state of mind where nothing is everything and things don't matter.

I felt something brush against my wing. It was Fang.

"Whoa! Oh, it's just you."

"_Just_ me?"

"Urgh! You know what I mean."

"Yeah. I know."

We flew in silence for a while, heading for nowhere.

"I guess we should go back now," I said reluctantly.

"Yeah…guess so."

I slowly turned around, Fang just above me.

"It's nice out."

"Huh? Oh…yeah," I replied absentmindedly.

"What are you thinking about?" Fang asked quietly.

"Not much. Just…life in general."

"Yeah. Same here. Well, actually…what would happen if suddenly one of us disappeared?"

"I suppose it would be like Angel disappearing. We'd try to find them. Hopefully, we could," I said automatically.

"Hmm…"

"Why?"

"Oh, I was just…wondering. Because, if you went missing…"

"If I went missing what?"

"Nothing."

"You think about the weirdest things, Fang."

Actually, I had been thinking about that day at the beach. You know which one I'm talking about. The one where I…where Fang and Ari were fighting and Ari bashed Fang's head in on a rock. I was just thinking about that. I don't know why; it just came to my head.

_Maybe you like him._

_Or maybe I don't._

_Or maybe you do._

_Maybe I don't._

_sigh_

Wait a second…did the Voice just sigh?

_Yes, I did. For your information, I can do things like sigh and snort when I want to._

_Really?_

_Yes._

_Oh…well anyway do you think I really like him?_

_Well…it does seem that way._

_No. I don't like him. He doesn't like me._

_You don't know that. And besides, what was all that on the beach about, then?_

_I don't know…just shut up._

_Hmph._

"Uh…Max?"

"Sorry. Arguing with the Voice."

"Oh."

On the beach, I had just been scared because I thought Fang was dying. I can't live without him. I depend on him. Without Fang with me, I would probably die. It's complicated. We just…need each other.

We reached our camp site again. Iggy took first watch. I decided to sleep on the matter of Whether Or Not I Love Fang.

**A/N: Okay, it's really short again/ I know. But I promise it'll be longer next time. :**


	3. Olivia and a Danceoff

**A/N: 'Kay. Chapter 2. Like I promised, it's longer. Yay! Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. JP does. But I do own Olivia. I also don't own Hammer Pants (I don't even own a pair of Hammer Pants), Thriller, John Travolta, or Iris by the Goo-Goo Dolls. The only dance move I own is the clock one, which I made up. Don't ask. You'll find out soon enough.**

We were sitting on a tall hill, facing the outskirts of Baltimore, Maryland, watching as high school freshmen filed into the doors of their Casual End-of-Year Dance, as the banner above the school gym read. I wondered what it would be like to go to a school dance.

"Hey, Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think it would be like to go to a school dance?"

"I don't know…I imagine it would be fun for most people, but I think you and I would find it rather boring," he replied.

"Hmm. Why do you say that?"

"I don't know. I never thought you were the dancing type."

"Well, I didn't think you danced either," I shot back.

"Well, maybe I do."

"Well, maybe I do, too."

"Well, maybe we should go in there and find out."

"Well, maybe we should."

Okay. Now it was on. I knew I couldn't dance, and I hoped that Fang couldn't either. Because if I couldn't dance, I would hear about it for_ever_.

FANG'S POV

Oh, no. I couldn't dance. Hopefully, Max couldn't either. I honestly do not know if Max can dance or not. We just…never really tried to. If I made a fool of myself, I would never hear the end of it.

MAX'S POV

"Iggy, we're going to the school dance," I called, hoping my voice sounded more confident than I really was.

"Um, why?"

"Fang and I are going to have a little dancing competition."

"Now this I wish I could see," Iggy muttered.

We headed towards Jefferson High School, home of the Turkeys (gobble, gobble), and we managed to successfully sneak in, pretending we were with a group of kids ahead of us who didn't even notice we were behind them. Once inside, Fang and I headed for the dance floor while Iggy headed towards the snack bar.

IGGY'S POV

I really wish I could see. _Fang_ and _Max_ in a _dancing competition_?!?!?! Urgh! Oh, the disadvantages of being blind.

"Hi, I'm Olivia." I heard a voice coming from my left just as I was shoving a cookie down my throat.

"I'm Iggy," I replied with my mouth full. I swallowed. "Nice to meet you."

"So…how are you?"

"Okay," I said in her general direction. "You?"

"Same. I don't have a date. It kind of sucks."

"Mm. I understand," I said, even though I really didn't.

"Do _you_ have a date?"

"Um…no, not really."

"Wanna dance with me?" she asked eagerly.

"Uh…sure, I guess so," I replied hesitantly. I didn't know how to dance either. Especially because I'm BLIND!

We walked out to the dance floor and she started dancing, even though I couldn't tell what she was doing. I kind of awkwardly moved along with her.

"Whoa! Look at that couple over there!" she said. I could tell she was pointing, but I had no idea where. I turned my head in a random direction.

"No, silly, over there!" She pushed my head towards the direction in which Fang and Max had gone.

"Oh. My bad. See…" I figured I'd better just tell her so neither of us got annoyed with eachother. "I'm kind of…blind."

"Oh—I'm sorry." She blushed. "Well, it's this boy and this girl. The boy is tall, with brown eyes, dark hair, and emo bangs. He's wearing a windbreaker that looks just like yours, only black. The girl, she's medium height, with brown hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, and beige skin. She's also wearing a windbreaker like yours, only blue. Do you know them?"

She had just described Max and Fang. "Yeah, the girl is Max; she's my sister. The guy is her…uh…boyfriend, Nick, but we call him Fang. What are they doing?"

"They seem to be in a dance-off…they're not doing too well. The guy—Fang—just did the Sprinkler. Ouch. Oh, and now Max is doing the Washing Machine. I haven't seen that one in years!"

I laughed. Olivia was beginning to grow on me.

MAX'S POV

Fang was winning. He just did the Coffee Grinder! I couldn't break-dance to save my life. Oh, crap. He pointed at me. I randomly jumped into the Shopping Cart, then the Running Man, then the Lawnmower, and then I made clock hands with my arms, which I made up myself. I ended up pointing both of my arms at him. He did that one disco move that John Travolta invented. Then he whipped out a pair of Hammer Pants, and did that move. Just kidding; he doesn't have any Hammer Pants. But he did do the MC Hammer move. He pointed at me again. The DJ, and apparently everybody else in the gym, were watching us. They made a circle around us and cheered us on. I hadn't even noticed until now. The DJ switched the song to Thriller, which I started dancing to. I had taught myself the moves to that one when I was bored one day and had access to a computer. Now I had mad skills when it came to Michael Jackson. Fortunately, Fang didn't know this. I used it against him.

"'Cause it's a Thriiiiiiiiiiller, Thriller night!" I screamed. "And no one's here to save you from the thing with the forty eyes, girl!"

"I don't even want to know," Fang muttered. I pointed to him and he jumped down onto the floor and did the Worm. Crap! I could never do the Worm. He got up, panting, and said, "Okay. I give!"

"Woohoo! I win! Oh yeeah!" I did a victory pirouette and noticed Iggy standing with a thin, fair-skinned, brunette girl. He was laughing and grinning as she described something to him. I headed over to them, motioning for Fang to follow.

"Hey, Iggy. Who's this?"

"Hi, Max. Fang. This is Olivia."

"Hi," said Olivia.

"Nice to meet you, Olivia. Were you telling Iggy about the dance-off?"

"Yeah, I was," she said, grinning and blushing at the same time. "I hear you're his sister. And this must be Nick—er, Fang, your boyfriend?"

My eyes widened. Boyfriend?! I shot Iggy a look of surprise, then remembered he couldn't see it. So I returned my look of calmness and smiled at Olivia.

"Yeah."

Fang smiled. "Hi."

"He doesn't talk much," I explained.

She laughed. "So…"

"So…"

"Iggy tells me you guys need a place to stay for the night."

"I—well, we, um…"

"It's cool. I know of this great place out by the cliffs where we can set up some blankets and sleeping bags. My friends and I sleep under the stars there sometimes on the weekends."

"Okay," I said hesitantly. "Sounds great."

"Cool. I'll take you guys there after the dance."

"Thanks," I said, smiling.

A slower song came on and Fang dragged me back out onto the dance floor. Iggy and Olivia walked out together, too.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

'_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to Heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

I had established overnight that I had a thing for Fang. I had no idea if he felt the same way, but I had decided that I would go along with my instincts and love him. Yeah, that was pretty blunt. But oh well. It's the truth.

So, when Fang and I were slow-dancing together—or, well, actually just kind of moving awkwardly to the beat—it felt really, really great. I did _not_ want it to end. Ever.

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

'_Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

FANG'S POV

Max and I were slow-dancing. Wow, things can move quickly. I could feel the butterflies in both of our stomachs, though, so I knew something was there.

Before I knew what I was doing, I leaned down and kissed her forehead. She jolted in surprise, then relaxed a little. I had no idea where the heck that came from, but it felt good at the moment. I smiled down at her. She smiled back and rested her head on my shoulder. We continued to sway clumsily.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

I leaned down and kissed Max again, this time on the corner of her mouth. She grinned and pecked me back. She licked my lip and I nibbled hers a bit, then pulled apart.

I couldn't believe this was happening. I had been waiting for this for so long. It was finally here. I knew that eventually Max and I would get together, and here it was. The beginning of us. And I mean "us" as in "us as boyfriend and girlfriend, not us as the leaders of the Flock". I was so happy now that I couldn't help but grin the widest grin I had in months. It felt great!

_And I don't want the world to see me_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

The song ended. We pulled apart and noticed Iggy and Olivia also pulling apart from a long "moment" a few feet away. I checked my watch. It was 11:15.

"We should go."

Max nodded. "'Kay. Let's get a few snacks and head out."

"Iggy. Olivia. We're gonna leave now," I announced.

"Okay," replied Iggy.

Max cautiously stuffed some food into her bag and walked over towards us. "Alright. Let's go."

After Olivia grabbed some blankets, pillows, and sleeping bags from her house, we walked to the ledge she had told us about. There was a large forest, a small pond nearby, and a good spot for sleeping on. There was also a campfire area.

"Your sisters are nice," Iggy commented. Olivia had six sisters: Annie, Gwen, Stella, Margeaux, Lola, and Elinor. They were all good friends, actually, and very nice. Olivia had told us that all of her sisters and her hung out on Friday nights, such as tonight. They brought all of their friends and had a huge sleepover, so they always had tons of blankets and stuff. Tonight, not very many people showed up, so they had extras. She had also said that it wasn't a big deal if she didn't hang with them tonight. Elinor wasn't there, either.

"Yeah, they're actually pretty cool," Olivia replied. She didn't have any brothers, so the only blankets, pillows, and sleeping bags they had were pretty girly. I got a lime green one with polka dots. Iggy got a purple blanket with music notes on it. It was Margeaux's, she had said. Margeaux played the piano and flute. Max got a pink (her least favorite color) sleeping bag with multicolored hearts and stars on it.

But it didn't matter to us. As long as we had something comfortable to sleep on, it was alright.

We laid down and watched the stars above us. Max leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Do you think we should tell Olivia?" It was so low I could barely hear it.

"We might as well. It looks like her and Iggy might have something going on. She deserves to know," I murmured, equally quiet.

"Okay. You want to do it?"

"I think Iggy should." Iggy and Olivia were a distance from us, so I doubted that they could hear us.

I cleared my throat, sitting up. "Iggy," I said, "I think you should tell Olivia about us."

"Are—are you sure?"

"Yes. Go ahead."

"Wait," Olivia interrupted. "I think I know already."

"You do?" Max asked, surprised.

"Yeah. You guys have wings, don't you?"

**A/N: DunDUN****DUN!!!!!!!**** Mwahahahaha. How did she know? You'll find out next chapter, which I am about to start. Whew! That was a long one. That seriously took up, like, 7 pages in Word. But then I made the font smaller. : So, anyway, review and stuff. See ya soon.**

**xTOSx**


End file.
